Resident Evil: Fighting for our lives
by NerdGirl4Life
Summary: Being stuck in a Resident Evil game with your cousin should be really fun right? Sorry for the bad summary.


A/N **I'm really sorry for not updating this story, I decided to restart the story, I didn't really like how it was coming out, Enjoy! I don't own RE**

* * *

" I'm really starting to get scare." I paused the game and looked at my cousin, We were having a sleepover at my house and had decided to play all the Resident Evil games. She had just finished Resident Evil 0 and I was now playing Resident Evil Remake, my personal favorite. "Why?" I ask, "Well, its raining hard outside, the room is dark, your parents are not here, and not to mention this game is really terrifying," I chuckle, "I'm the one who should be scare, I mean, I'm the one who is playing it."

"I wonder what would happen if we were in the game," While looking at the screen, I respond, "Well the zombies will probably go after you, I mean you're kind of fat an- I am cut off when she playfully slaps me in my arm, I give her a grinned, but as soon as I turn my head around, I see the words 'You are dead' at the screen.

I frown, "Look what you did," I pout, She just laughs and grabs the controller, as soon as she presses 'A' We gasp in surprised as the room turns white, I cover my head and then I black out.

I groan as soon as I wake up, I become alert when I see were not in the living room anymore, there are tree's everywhere, Gulping, I find Nancy next to me, still asleep. I kneel down next to her, I try to wake her up which isn't working. I then slap her face, which finally wakes her up, glaring at me as I help her up. Eh whatever. She looks around, then looks back at me, "Do you know where were at?" I roll my eyes, "Yes, Yes I do, were in the middle of a freaking forest as you can see" I remark sarcastically.

She sighs, "This place reminds me of something. I began to speak when we hear a noise, "did you hear that?" Nancy asks, I nod, I glance over my shoulder but see nothing but trees. We continue to walk some more when out of nowhere, a dog-more like a zombie dog- appears and stares at us. I begin shaking from fear, my heart starts pounding, "At the count of 3, we run" I murmured, Nancy nods, her eyes are so wide she reminds me of a cartoon character.

"1...2...3!" I shout, we start to run, I've never ran so fast my entire life, I see the light of some sort of house, or mansion. As soon as we get there, Nancy closes the door and we both sit down, panting. "Damn, that was too close" I finally say, I look up and I'm surprised, and shock to see that the mansion were at is from Resident Evil.

"Nancy!" I say, shaking her by the shoulders,"what!" she says annoyed, "I think were... um.. in the game" is all I manage to say, shock evident in my voice,

"What game?" I notice she has her eyes closed,_ that's why she hasn't notice..._ "Resident Evil! I mean, that would explain why we woke up in the forest, and that ugly zombie dog that showed up" Her eyes shot open, "Wow" is all she says.

I stand up and begin to pace around the hall, I realize that the S.T.A.R.S Members might get here in a minute, I finally stop pacing around and stand next to Nancy."What do we do?" I ask, "I don't know." At that moment, the doors behind us open. Chris and the rest of the team walks in, well more like stumbles. Nancy and I just stand there, like idiots. They stare at us confused, expect Wesker, who doesn't show any emotion.

"Who are you guys?" Chris asks, as he stares at the two of us. "I'm Brittany and she is Nancy, and who are _you_? I'm surprised by how calm I sounded, I mean, Chris and Jill are one of my favorites characters, I suddenly remember what Nancy had said, about being in the game,_ Guess this is really happening __  
_

Christ starts introducing himself, next is Jill, and Wesker stays silent,like always. 'What are you two doing here?" The monotone voice of Wesker makes me shudder,"Um...We were camping but then we were attacked by a really weird dog, and we saw this place and thought that we would be safe in here." I lie.

"Don't you guys watch the news? It's dangerous out there!" Jill exclaims, "Hey, were new in town, and who watches the news, its boring" Nancy replays, an annoyed look on her face.

I glance at Chris to see him looking around,confuse,"Where's Barry?" Chris asks, The hall gets quiet.

"He's probably dead" Wesker said, with no emotion in his voice.

"No..." Jill whispered.

"Jill, don't open that door!" Wesker shouts, as Jill hand was about to grab the handle.

"Hey, he still might be alive"Nancy mutters quietly. Just then, a gunshot was heard in the room behind Chris.

"What was that?" Jill asked.

Chris glanced at the door and then at Wesker. "I'll go and check it out" He offers, "I'm going with you" I say as I stand next to Chris. Not really wanting to be in the same room as Wesker.

"Hey!what about me?!" Nancy asks, I had totally forgot she was there.

"You two are staying here" Wesker says that, Chris heads out and leaves the room. Dammit!

"Nope, I don't want to stay here" I pout.

"Don't care"Wesker said. I glance at Nancy and nodded.

"Well you're not the boss of me! So We're going with Chris whether you like it or not!" And with that Nancy and I made a run towards the door and open it and close it. "Phew, that was close" I said, Nancy nods. I look around and I feel myself getting excited, I never thought I would be stuck in a Resident Evil game with my annoying cousin, but hey, I'm not complaining.

"Alright, Nancy poo, this is what were going to do, Were going to pretend like we don't know what's going to happen so they don't suspect anything" I tell her, she nods, "Ok, then let's go find Chris." With that we walk around the large table and just as we were going to open the door, Chris stumbles out, His face is very pale.

"What's wrong?" Nancy asks, I look at Chris, he looks surprised to see us. I notice he's shaking. He doesn't respond, "Seriously, what's wrong?" Nancy asks again. Nothing, I'm about to walk toward the door Chris came from but he stops me.

"Don't go in there" is all he says.

"Why..." I question, even though I already know.

"There was a zombie, eat...eating Kenneth...a member of bravo team"

"A zombie! Oh no!" Nancy says in a bad acting voice, I fight the urge to laugh, thankfully, Chris doesn't notice.

"Come on, we have to report this to Wesker." With that, we go through the double doors, but no one is there.

"Wesker! Jill!, where did they go?" He mumbles, he then looks at the gun and picks it up.

"Isn't that Jill's?" I asked. Chris looks surprised and suspicious.

"How did yo-" He begins, But I cut him off, "You were the only one who didn't have a gun, and besides, Wesker's gun doesn't look like that."

He still looks surprised, "Okay then what do we do now?" Nancy asked, an impatient look on her face.

Chris sighs, "Let's go back to the Dining room." We nod, I share a look with Nancy, "Ready" I whisper to her, She smirks, "Heck yea, let's do this."

**A/N Well there's the first chapter,Sorry if there are mistakes, English is my second language. **


End file.
